


Eren Jaeger Birthday Project

by duraraha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multiple Authors, Project, READ READ REAAD inside, Smut, but thank you everyone who participated!!!, completed!!, eren jaeger birthday thing woo, even if it's just a little, happy birthday eren, ill tag more later, im so happy, just testing things out here, please participate, yesss, you guys gotta work with me on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duraraha/pseuds/duraraha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Eren's birthday and the project is finally completed!! Check Chapter 8 for the final product (:</p><p>Thanks to everyone who contributed! I'd love to do a project like this again some time!!</p><p>Eren Jaeger Birthday Project: Completed in 7 days/1 week. Finished on March 30th.</p><p>Read inside for more details on how this project worked (basically a "Finish the story" kind of project).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Information/Day 1

**Day 1 of the project!! March 23, 2015** _(7 more days)_

OKAY so I kinda got inspired with my sisters when doing this. Basically, one of my sisters wrote the beginning to this story. After that, another wrote a part after that, continuing from the first section but without the first author knowing. It basically went like that until the end, when we read the story altogether and ended up laughing.

I really want to do this with my fellow Riren shippers. I’m aware of how crazy this idea is and there are rules but definitely not a lot. This could either turn into some beautifully and creatively written piece or some completely and entirely random crap that’ll leave us all laughing.  
Either way, I don’t mind (:

so RULES:  
-try to stay anonymous on the google doc because it makes it more fun  
-try to leave some kind of sign on your part (optional)  
-i’ll be watching what everyone does and writes and if something is like really unnecessary, i’ll omit it (although I’m almost okay with anything)  
-please feel free to participate as much as you want! but don’t write the entire story yourself!  
-nobody end it until the day of Eren’s birthday comes **  
-I’m going to write the beginning sentence. You guys feel free to create whatever you want afterwards!  
-don’t do anything stupid like trolling or offending people...feel free to correct any grammatical errors though! **  
-although you can write about anything, try to make it fun! like a character death would be a real downer

**= important

and that’s about it! remember try to keep two major components in this story still prominent:  
It’s counting down Eren’s Birthday  
It’s Levi x Eren (doesn’t have to be G rated- I’ll make any additional tags on ao3 when i see it)

so yeah please participate even if it’s just a little...it’s basically a “finish the story” type of project(:

I’m going to have the story on the google doc below (allows for anyone to edit it without signing in to anything)! Click the link!  
I’ll publish on Ao3 either by day or when it’s completely finished!

↓↓↓

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Xl932x0uf1kZ0xVFfSADqtY9cm49R6H34ApnnZLF9Cs/edit?usp=sharing


	2. Update: Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to doc:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Xl932x0uf1kZ0xVFfSADqtY9cm49R6H34ApnnZLF9Cs/edit?usp=sharing

**Day 2 of the project!! March 24, 2015**

So we now have _6 more days_ to complete this!! Remember- DO NOT END IT UNTIL MARCH 30TH! That is our beloved Eren's birthday  
Also I'm glad that I have received feedback (: keep on writing guys, you're all amazing! I haven't read any of it yet (saving it for the end) and I'll publish it on here when we're done.  
If you want credit be sure to ask me for it (until the end ofc). Also I will not delete anything you guys write and you shouldn't either!! Respect each other's work! Though grammar revisions are accepted  
And of course, you may leave side notes that aren't harming anyone, I like reading those haha. I'll probably delete them when I publish the complete work though

Anyways thanks to everybody who has been writing so far!! I hope you all enjoy this (:


	3. Update: Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to doc:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Xl932x0uf1kZ0xVFfSADqtY9cm49R6H34ApnnZLF9Cs/edit?usp=sharing

**Day 3 of the project!! March 25, 2015**

So we now have _5 more days_ to complete this!! DO NOT END UNTIL MARCH 30TH!!  
And sorry guys I was writing notes for my college class and then my internet died temporarily. Let’s just say having to rewrite over 98 terms digitally is NOT fun whatsoever.

Anyways keep on writing guys, you’re all doing amazing (: I’ll elaborate later, as of now my wifi can turn off any second (gotta post this chapter before 12)!!


	4. Update: Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to doc:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Xl932x0uf1kZ0xVFfSADqtY9cm49R6H34ApnnZLF9Cs/edit

**Day 4 of the project!! March 26, 2015**

 

Hey guys we have _4 more days_ so please make sure to put a lot more in so we can have a lengthy story to publish (:

I'm actually really happy with the results right now though, I've seen a lot of input and I highly appreciate it!! Thanks to every who participates!! I cannot express the gratitude I am currently experiencing!!


	5. Update: Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to doc:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Xl932x0uf1kZ0xVFfSADqtY9cm49R6H34ApnnZLF9Cs/edit?usp=sharing

3 more days!! Make sure to start writing lengthy and closer to the end!!

I appreciate all input though, as of now!! Thank you guys, you're all wonderful (:

Sorry this is short im in a rush right now, I've been really busy lately with school!


	6. Upate: Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to doc:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Xl932x0uf1kZ0xVFfSADqtY9cm49R6H34ApnnZLF9Cs/edit

**Day 6 of the project!! March 28, 2015**

 

Guys only _2 more days_!! Let's start wrapping this up!! (:

 

this is really short but only because im loaded with work rn so see ya guys soon!


	7. Update: Day 7 (Last Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to doc:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Xl932x0uf1kZ0xVFfSADqtY9cm49R6H34ApnnZLF9Cs/edit

**Day 7 of the project!! March 29, 2015**

So this is the _last day_ until I post the chapter tomorrow!! I'm excited (as I haven't read any of it yet) and I am also thankful for anyone who has contributed!!

Thank you guys all (: if you want co-author credit then make sure to comment so, I'll be glad to respond to your request!!


	8. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So guys it's finally his birthday!! I'm really happy to say this project turned into a success! And I want to thank every single person who contributed, even if it was just a little. You guys were absolutely amazing and the whole thing was hilariously brilliant. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter as much as I did and again I cannot thank you guys enough! (:
> 
> Notes:  
> -if you want credit as a co-author, be sure to comment below!! I'll make sure to add you!  
> -tomorrow im uploading the raw chapter. it'll have all you guys' side notes (since I really loved them lol)  
> -if you comment and you helped out in the project, ill make sure to check out your works since im new to this site haha
> 
> Again thank you guys all!! And happy birthday to that titan dork Eren, boy is he in for a treat (;

All Eren wanted for his birthday was someone who could hold him.

All he wanted was someone who’d give him happy birthday kisses when they first woke up. Someone who’d serve him breakfast in bed then take out to do some awesome birthday stuff for the day. Then take him out for a romantic candlelit dinner at a fancy restaurant; maybe even walking on the beach holding hands afterwards. Then finally heading home where they have amazing birthday sex in the new lingerie that his special someone bought him.

But what he didn’t expect was to find himself kidnapped by said special someone. He found himself inside a cramped space. It was as dark as satan’s ass and smelled just as bad. The rough bumping and jostling did not make this situation any better. Why the fuck did he agree to this? It’s not like he asked for it- well, he wished for it. He wanted his special someone to do all this stuff with him- only this special someone didn’t particularly like doing things Eren’s way. It was too mainstream. 

There was a loud banging then the door to the box he was in opened. He was blinded by a bright light. Squinting his eyes to adjust his vision, he saw several masked pirates roaming around the...ship. He was in a fucking SHIP!! He slowly got out of the box, only to realize that they were in the middle of the sea! For a while he thought what has he gotten himself into? As to where they are headed? Who knows? ~_~

“Where the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you guys?” Eren yelled at the masked pirates, several looked suspiciously similar to some of Levi’s friends; Particularly the four that had opened his crate up. He could tell from the way their masks moved that they were smiling at him. Eren glanced back at them recognizing the petite strawberry blonde, the tall golden haired man, the oddly gelled dark brown haired man, and the ash blond haired man whose cut was a horrible copy of Levi’s. 

“You know what, forget about it.” Eren sighed as he sat down on the edge of his crate, resting his head in his hands. The pirates blinked in surprise at Eren’s lack of fight, for he was known to not comply with anyone. “You guys can cut the crap act, Petra, Oluo, Eld, Gunther.” 

“Sorry Eren.” Petra apologised as the four sheepishly removed their masks. 

 

“This was Levi’s idea, wasn't it?” Eren watched as they all nodded their heads in agreement and ran a hand down his face with an exasperated sigh. This was Levi’s idea, of course this was Levi’s idea, only he would think that kidnaping and manhandling him would be an appropriate thing to do for his birthday. He wanted a romantic and cheesy candle lit dinner, maybe at the beach, then home to steamy hot sex where the only things said would be whispers of love. But no, his lover had to gather his friends and be fucking unconventional about it. “Where is that asshole by the way, I just want to get this shit day over with.” Eren groaned as he swiveled his head looking for his lover. 

“Why do you say that?” Petra asked sitting down next to Eren and looking at him with concern.

“I just wanted a nice dinner, something stupidly romantic with Levi. I had a shit day today at work and all I could look forward to was tonight with just Levi and then he decides to do this shit.” Eren slumped his shoulders and ran his fingers through his tangled mop of chocolate. 

“Oh Eren” Petra pulled him into a side hug, petting the top of his head. “Well he should be here soon to whisk you away from us ‘bad pirates’.” Eren raised an inquiring eyebrow at the statement.

“He wanted the whole ‘ Save my lover from the enemy and look like a badass’ setting. In my personal opinion it would have worked out fine if you just cooperated with it, brat.” Oluo scoft, turning his nose away from Eren. 

“Fucking really? I already think he is a badass, he doesn't need to do this fucking stunt to get in my pants.” Eren exclaimed. The rumble of a speed boat came into earshot, signaling that Levi was coming to ‘save’ poor-little-Eren. The group put their masks back on and started to get back into character, however halted when Eren marched over to the side of the ship.

“We still have a job to do, brat.” Oluo spat as he grasped Eren’s arm to pull him back to the crate. Eren glared defiantly at him and easily twisted out of his grip.

“Fuck that, I’m going to show his asshole I dont need saving and if that means I need to actually fight you guys I will.” Eren growled, daring them to challenge him. The group backed off, not without some mumbles about how stupid he was being about this. 

“Eren!?” Levi called, somewhat surprised to see him up and about like this was a cruse and not a kidnapping. His stormy grey eyes glared daggers at his friends that had failed to follow through with his orders. He was about to open his mouth to scold them but was stopped by his lover.

“Levi, this was ridiculously stupid. What in the world gave you the idea that I don't think of you as badass?” Eren had folded his arms over his chest as he awaited his answer. “Actually I don’t care.” With that Eren climbed over the side of the ship into the smaller speed boat, leaving behind a very confused lover and friends.

-Time skip-

“Eren” Levi grasped his lover’s arm and pulled him into a tight embrace and kicked the door to their home close. “I apologise for today, I know things didn’t go the way they should have or the way you wanted. I thought something out of the box would be good for a change.” Levi apologized and buried his face in the crook of Eren’s neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of him. 

“Its fine Levi.” Eren nuzzled his nose into the fuzz of his lover;s undercut. “Can we just go and cuddle now? I have had a long hard day and I want nothing more than it to end on a pleasant note.” 

“Well then…” Levi let go and reached for a gold gift bag with dark green tissue paper. He shoved the present into Eren’s arms and directed him toward their bathroom. “Go and look at your present, and if you want this day will end on a pleasant note with something else long and hard.” He spoke in a smooth tone, that couldn't help but slightly turn Eren on as he was forced into the bathroom with his present. Finally alone he opened the bag and felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he pulled out the contents of the bag. 

 

“Levi.” Eren was apprehensive to show himself to his lover as he fiddled with the top portion of his black lace garter belt. Normally he was ok with nudity but somehow the women’s underwear he was wearing made him feel more exposed than he ever felt. Glancing in the mirror he took in his full appearance; fluffy chocolate locks that somehow looked styled for sex, large tropical doe eyes, youthful cheeks dusted pink with embarrassment, long but toned limbs, rippled tan chest, slim waist where the top black lace garter belt rested, black lace thong that barely kept his half hard cock at bay, and finally down to the sheer black thigh highs that were held up by small clips. He had to emit he looked hot but damn was he embarrassed to show Levi this. Shaking his head to clear all the negative and doubtful thoughts from his mind, Eren hardened his resolve. He was going to work this outfit, have Levi begging for his ass. Taking one last glance in the mirror, he shook his ass watching the firm cheeks wiggle slightly boosting his self-confidence.

“Eren what is taking so damn lo…ng…” Levi trailed off as Eren strutted out of the bathroom dressed like the classiest and sexiest stripper he had ever seen. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall raking his steel blue eyes across the form of his exotic lover. Nodding approvingly at the way the outfit accentuated all of Eren’s assets.  
Eren smirked and twirled around knowing Levi’s eyes were running over every inch of his body. Out of the corner of his eye, Eren could see Levi lick his lips as he was about to be devoured.

“Hey there Tiger.” Eren strode over to his lover grabbing his royal blue tie, tugging the man closer. “You like what you see?” Eren sultry breathed and bit his lower lip seductively. Levi growled and roughly pulled Eren’s waist closer to grind their growing erections together.

“Yeah, I do.” Levi’s tone was as smooth as silk, sending shivers of excitement down Eren’s spine. Levi trailed his hands down Eren’s nicely sculpted muscles to the small of his back. Eren twitched with excitement as Levi’s hands started to gently knead the firm but perfectly round ass cheeks. Eren arched his back into his lover granting him free range to mark his body, a sweet moan slipping from his pink lips. Taking the opportunity, Levi latched his mouth on the soft skin of Eren’s neck. Eren mewled as Levi bit down, making what was his and only his and kissed the dark purple and red hickey groping at his lover’s perfect ass. He swiftly switched their positions and shoved Eren against the nearest wall as Levi captured his voluptuous lips in a heated kiss. Eren wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist, pulling the man closer so that their clothed erections pressed together, moaning slightly at the contact. Levi withdrew before attacking once more. Fingers threaded their way through soft locks of brown as Levi licked Eren’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Eren gladly gave. Tongues twisted together in a battle for dominance. Eren fought back, he wasn’t going to give into his lover anytime soon.

Parting from their heated kiss to regain control over their lungs, Levi locked his heated eyes with Eren’s passionate ones. He as fingers tangled in his silky black locks as Eren brought their slightly swollen lips back together. Eren’s cock was barely kept at bay in those delicious black lace panties and Eren rolled his hips seeking more friction against Levi’s straining erection. Levi ate all of the beautiful sounds his lover produced as he ground his hips into him. Saliva dripped down the Eren’s chin as he drew back from the kiss; his eyes blow wide with arousal with a spark of satisfaction. They breathed heavily, trying to gain control over their lungs.

Suddenly, Levi swiftly carried Eren to the bed and all but yanked his shirt and tie off tossing it to the side. Smirking he fished out the lube and condoms tossing them next to his lover. Discarding the rest of his clothing but his briefs, Levi climbed over Eren. He claimed those soft, plum, pink lips once again as he gathered the Erens arms and pushed them over his head. He held his hands there as Levi trailed butterfly kisses down Eren’s neck to his chest. A beautiful moan spilled out as Levi swirled his tongue around the bud, Levi pinched the uncovered nipple between his fingers. Twisting and pulling on the bud before he switched his mouths attention, he listened to the sweet sounds that flowed from Eren. Whimpering the Eren slowly thrust his hips up, hoping to meet any friction that he was craving, only to meet nothing. Levi smirked into Eren’s chest and pulled back to gaze down at his beautiful lover.

Eren looked wrecked as he lay panting against the bed sheets like the goddess Aphrodite. Levi threw both of the vixen’s legs over his shoulders, caressing those perfect legs in those spectacular thigh highs. He sucked harshly on the soft skin of the inner thigh, drowning in the sinful moan his lover produced. He nuzzled his mouth along the cleft of the firm ass, placing hot open mouthed kisses down to the black lace thong that hid the entrance from sight. Levi pulled the garment to the side but did not remove it and kissed the entrance lightly before licking around the outside of it. He circled his tongue around the entrance but never entered, pushing Eren to blissful madness. Levi circled the rim once before pushing his tongue deep in. Eren brokenly moaned at the wet intrusion as his walls were attacked. The tongue slid in and out, twisting and circling, driving his lover crazy, his toes curling and body shaking in teasing ecstasy. The longer Levi’s tongue fucked him, the more intense and pleasurably frustrating Eren felt.

Levi suddenly stopped, and pulled away from Eren. Eren was not disappointed, for he was removing his clothing, revealing his fully-erect member. He leans over Eren to reach the condom, grinding down as he does so. Eren let out a choked moan and tried to grind up, but Levi didn't let him. Levi bit down on Eren's ear, whispering many things in a haughty voice. A

\-------

“You want my cock, don’t you?” Levi whispers roughly against Eren’s ear, swiping his tongue against the skin of Eren’s neck.

“Ahh- L-Levi,” Eren lets out a whimper, followed by a string of incoherent words, legs wrapping around Levi’s torso. He tries to pull Levi closer to him, desperate for any sort of action.

“What was that?” Levi murmurs, lightly kissing Eren’s earlobe. Eren groans, squirming under the shorter man.

“F-f-fuck,” Eren breathes, voice shaky.

Levi, becoming urgent for action as well, flips Eren over so that he’s on his hands and knees. He presses his crotch to Eren’s ass, grinding against him sloppily, enjoying the sweet noises his lover makes, the moans and light whimpers that fill the air. He slips a finger under the top of Eren’s thigh high on his right leg, slowly caressing the skin under it. Eren was nothing short of a devil disguised as an angel. He looked like an innocent boy, but the whorish cries escaping his tongue would prove otherwise.

Levi removes himself from on top of Eren, pulling back to admire the boy’s plump rear. He grips a cheek with one hand, massaging it unceremoniously, while his other hand pulls the thong down the boy until it was no longer a part of the equation. He leaves the thigh highs, though – there was no way in hell he’d make Eren take those off.

Levi unbuckles his belt, tossing it to the side. He unzips his pants with shaky fingers, body overwhelming with lust at the sight of his lover so acutely spread out for him. 

He takes the bottle of lube from where it was resting beside to two lovers, and he coats his fingers with the substance. He bends Eren over, Eren’s face pushed against the mattress as Levi holds him down.

Levi leans over and presses a trail of kisses down the boy’s spine, stopping just above his entrance.

“Are you ready?” Levi asks, voice low and sultry.

“A-Always,” Eren whimpers, lifting his head to look back at the raven-haired man above him.  
Levi chuckles. He’s always had a certain soft spot for Eren, and he finds it humorous just how much faith Eren puts into the man. He doesn’t deserve it – he’s done things that would make Eren want to run away and never look back. But nevertheless, the boy loves him, and Levi finds himself reciprocating those feelings.

He slips a finger into Eren’s hole, moving it gently, preparing his lover. Eren grinds back coarsely on it, as if it were Levi’s dick itself. Levi quickly adds another finger, to reassure his lover that it certainly was not his cock, and that Levi was listening to his pleas for more, more, more.

Eren lets out a moan so loud when Levi fingers his prostate, there was no doubt that if there was anybody within fifty miles of them, they would’ve heard it. Levi adds one more finger, ready to hear Eren make noises like that again.

He pumps his fingers in and out, fucking him senselessly without the use of his dick. Eren cries out over and over, begging for Levi to shove his cock into him, begging for Levi to fuck his brains out.

Levi complies, deciding that Eren’s loose enough for him.

He slips on the condom quickly, tossing the wrapper down to join it’s friends, Belt and Pants, on the floor.

Levi sets his lubed hand to grip the mattress while his other hand grabs Eren’s stomach, keeping his movements restricted. He slowly fits his dick into Eren’s entrance, soaking in the delightful moans his lover elicits.

“Oh my god, Levi,” he chokes, “You’re so fucking huge.”

“Ah-“ Levi gasps, removing his cock from Eren and slamming himself back in, “I think you’re just naturally tight for me,” he says between breaths.

“Oh, oh god,” Eren rubs his face into the mattress, fingers grabbing at the blankets. His toes curl as Levi angles himself perfectly inside Eren, hitting his prostate with just the right strength.

Levi lets go of the mattress, choosing to rub his hand up and down Eren’s thighs instead. He plays with the tips of the thigh highs, pulling it back and hearing Eren go moan, going lightheaded, as it snaps back to his skin. God, Levi really couldn’t have picked a more perfect lover. Eren was everything he could hope for - caring, playful, and sexy as all hell.

Eren grips Levi’s hand, the one place on his stomach, and intertwines their fingers. It’s the little moments like this that mean the most to him - that even in their roughest fucks, there was still love behind them, there was still care and the promise of waking up together tomorrow. 

“Ah,” Eren mewls, “I- I think- I’m gonna cum,” he gasps.

Levi pulls out from his ass completely, only to turn right around and thrust back into him with immense force. “Say my name,” he murmurs, ignoring Eren’s warning. 

“Say your- ah!” Eren puffs, Levi once again landing himself on Eren’s prostate.

“Did I fucking stutter?” Levi growls, chest pressing to Eren’s back.

“N-no sir,” he replies, voice shaky. 

“Name,” Levi repeats, louder this time, with the ferocity of a wild beast. 

“Ah, fuck, L-Levi,” he all but whispers, cock leaking with precum against his belly, coating the lovers’ intertwined hands.

“Good boy,” he kisses Eren’s back.”Can you be a good boy and cum for me?”

“Y-yes, yes, daddy,” Eren says, and Levi can feel his own release coming. He loves it when Eren calls him daddy, however fucked up and kinky it is.

Levi lands one more thrust into Eren’s hole before Eren lets his load loose, spraying white cum all over the mattress and his body. Levi’s hand gets coated as well, but for right now, he doesn’t mind. He has an idea.

Eren’s body goes limp against the mattress, and Levi flips him over, moving his hand up in front of Eren’s mouth. “Lick,” he commands.

“Mmph,” Eren pants, tongue swiping out to drink his own cum off of Levi’s hand. The sight of the white liquid oozing down Eren’s chin sends a twitch through Levi’s cock, and he finds himself cumming inside Eren in a matter of seconds. 

He pulls out, breathing heavily and erratically. 

Levi captured Eren’s slightly swollen pink lips in a lazy kiss as they came down from the euporia of their orgasums. He pulled back, affectionate steel blue gazing into loving tropical green. Levi felt his heart forget to beat as Eren looked at him as him he was the precious one here, not him. Eren was the one who was precious here with his sex tossled hair, large doe eyes, toned body, and amazing personality. Eren was perfect to him, no one could ever melt his icy heart like Eren did.

“Happy birthday, Eren.” Levi whispered as he tenderly caressed his lover’s cheek, rubbing a thumb under a luminous eye. Eren relaxed into the touch, and smiled lovingly up at the man who drove him crazy with passion. They stayed there a few moments more until Levi’s nagging conscience started to interrupt his thoughts of Eren in need of getting clean.

Levi hurriedly slipped the condom off of his length, tying the end and tossing it in the nearby garbage bin. He’d put that garbage bin there so long ago, in order to try to persuade Eren to be neater, but instead it ended up just being the ‘Used Condom Landfill’. It reeked with a foul odor, prompting Levi to make a mental note to clean it out later.

He lied back, wrapping his arm around Eren’s upper back. Eren snuggled into the crook of his neck, nose breathing in the faint cologne that resonates from Levi. A small smile spread across his face, and Levi found himself wanting to grin as well. Eren’s contagious, much like the plague – but unlike the plague, Levi didn’t mind the side effects that came with loving Eren.

Levi buried his face in Eren’s chestnut hair, fumes of delectable chocolate filling his nostrils. Their scents, much like their personalities, conflicted each other – Eren is the chocolate, Levi is the vanilla. But opposites attract, do they not? Levi and Eren certainly attract. From the moment they met, to the moment they first kissed, to the moment they first fucked – everything about them was so different, but strangely, in the same sense, they were exactly the same. They click, like a wolf to its pack.

Levi ran his hand up and down Eren’s arm, friction warming their bare skin. Eren’s breathing slowly got heavier and heavier, until it’s obvious that the younger boy had fallen asleep. Levi continued to rub his arm, movements slowing to a steady crawl. He placed a quick kiss to Eren’s head, ears enjoying the melody of Eren’s snores.

It’s not until morning that they got up and cleaned themselves off.

When they finished cleaning themselves off, separately to rest a bit longer, they went to the kitchen. It was very grey and gloomy, with several looming clouds that threatened the pedestrians, and this only solidified their resolve to stay inside and not have to do anything but stay inside for the day. Although Eren had been looking forward to the possibility of going out, he was also hoping they could watch a movie on Netflix, or something he knew normal couples did.

Levi didn’t seem to mind the idea at all. Levi grabbed a couple of blankets from the closet while Eren went to pop some popcorn in the kitchen. As Levi settled in the couch waiting for his lover, he thought about all the choices of movies they could watch. They sure as hell weren’t going to watch some shitty romantic drama. Nope. Levi can’t stand all that Twilight shit. Eren skips from the kitchen, bowl of popcorn in tow.

“You better not spill that shit on my clean carpet.” Levi growled. He just shampooed it not a week ago. Eren collapsed onto the couch, snuggling into Levi’s side.

“I would NEVER do something to piss you off that much.” He looked at Levi with the widest eyes and the cutest smile he could muster. Levi huffed. Fuck his cuteness. He felt the need to kiss him and strangle him at the same time.

“Whatever, you little shit. Just hurry up and pick a damn movie. And no romance.” Disappointed, Eren searched for some “Levi-worthy” material on Netflix. The only thing he thought Levi would like was action or something in that area. After flicking through rows of movies with nothing at least a little appealing, he switched to looking through TV shows. Only one seemed remotely attractive.

“Attack on Titan.” Eren read. “It’s an anime, but the plot sounds pretty good.”

“Play it then.”  
But as the show started, both men soon realized that something was off… Not only did the characters all have an eerily similar look to themselves, their friends, and those that they knew in real life when they were all a few years younger, but there was something familiar about the plot of the show in general…

Some kind of deja vu was happening, but they couldn’t tell what. It was almost as if… Almost as if they already knew the plot of the show, and what was going to happen. 

But… But that was impossible, right? There was just no way that they already knew what was going to happen in the show when neither had seen it before--that’s crazy! They must have just… Just heard about it somewhere prior to today! Right?

Both men pushed down their confusion to continue watching the show through their inner turmoil, not daring to bring up their confused thoughts until Eren just couldn’t take it anymore; after all, he never was one to be able to hide his emotions for long.

“Levi?” He had asked.  
“B-Brat?” Came the other’s response. 

Both were visibly shaken by the scary resemblance that they had both seen in the show to themselves and their friends. None of this was making any sense!

They didn’t even need to exchange any words other than that; they simply looked into each other’s eyes and knew what the other was thinking, what they were both noticing.

“But, but,” Levi incredulously sputtered. “But that’s not possible… It has to just be a coincidence! Don’t lose your head, idiot.”

“If it’s a coincidence, then why does it all seem so real? Why do I feel like I know what’s going to happen? I know that you feel it, too, Levi!”

“Yes I feel it, but that’s crazy! What are you even implying here? What do you think is going on??”

But the two lovers knew that there really was no explanation that either could come up with. Both were just as confused as the other. But as soon as they were about to dismiss their thoughts as madness, they both froze as they heard a familiar voice, usually so carefree, calling to their names. 

They searched for the sound of Hanji’s voice, but it didn’t seem to have come from the room. It was almost like it had been an echo of some sort, travelling from an unknown, faraway place. 

Levi and Eren slowly looked to each other, eyes wide and unblinking.

“Hanji?” Levi called out, though knowing that he wouldn’t get a proper response. 

After a couple more seconds of silence, they had hoped that they could simply pass off the sound as the wind, or something else of the sort, but then they heard it again. Hanji. But they didn’t sound as they usually did. No, their usually carefree, joyous voice was instead filled with worry, panic even. They seemed frantic, calling the two’s names again and again.

Suddenly their vision began to waver, and the lovers grasped hands as their home suddenly seemed to melt away, being replaced by a room that they knew that they had recognized from their anime show; the medical bay at the Survey Corps HQ.

“Oh, thank Maria!” They heard the loud, relieved voice of Hanji call as Levi and Eren both sat up in beds next to one another. “I didn’t think you’d ever wake up, Levi, Eren! Took you long enough! It’s been days!”

Eren turned to Levi, eyes wide with confusion and disbelief. Was this real? The silent question was answered by Levi with a small nod, as everything came back to them. They remembered this world--the real world. And, looking into one another’s eyes, they knew that they both remembered the dream world they had just been in.

“--and then, Hey wait! Are you two even listening?”

“No.” Levi stated simply, and Hanji just laughed.

“Haha! Okay, well you two just rest for a bit. I have to take care of more boring paperwork.” They pouted. “I’ve had to do all of Levi’s while he was out of commission this whole time. Can you believe how many pages I have piled up? You’re so going to owe me big once you’re out of here!”

And with that, the two were left alone, and they turned to each other.

“Wow. That was one crazy dream.” The younger breathed, a small smile in place.

Levi gave a small sound in response, to which Eren continued. “I mean, that whole thing, it had seemed a lot longer than a few days like Hanji said. It kind of felt like--”

He was suddenly cut off by the man that he had known for years, that he knew he had loved for years, pulling him closer, fervently smashing his lips into his own. 

Eren gave a small gasp of surprise, a sharp intake of breath, before letting it out in a soft moan of pleasure and burning desire, falling into the other man’s lips.

His shaky arms reached up, fingers skimming through the short bristles on the back of Levi’s head, tangling themselves in his soft, luscious hair as he stood up from his bed, climbing onto Levi’s own, still feeling as though they were thousands of miles apart.

Sounding a soft moan of his own, Levi pulled his lover onto his lap, tongue lightly grazing the other’s lower lip before entwining with Eren’s. All there was in that moment for both was their love for each other, never wanting to let go, never wanting to break away. All that mattered to them was their love.

“Eren,” Levi breathed as the two broke away, breathless and gasping for air. “I know in this world, anything can happen, and I know that life tends to be far too short for anyone’s liking, but we’ve come this far, and you’re all that matters to me. And after all, even if we can’t make it for long here, I’ll bet that we’ll meet up in the next life, and the next, and the next. Because I love you Eren Jaeger, and I know that there isn’t a ring, and we can’t do anything special, but I want you to be my husband, damnit! Marry me, Eren. Marry me and make me the happiest man alive, you shitty fucking brat.”

“L-Levi…” Eren choked out, tears springing into his eyes, head nodding.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Levi murmured, pulling Eren closer, burying his face in the other’s neck. 

“Awww! Levi! That was so cute!” The pair moved slightly apart to turn towards the sound of the voice to see Hanji, once again, standing by the door, grinning like a madman. 

“Fucking glasses.” Levi murmured, glaring at the intruder that had so obviously been listening in on the whole exchange prior. 

Hanji just laughed in response, closing the door behind them, running off to hide before Levi came after them.

Levi shook his head at his friend’s crazy antics, cuddling next to Eren once more, who at this point had adopted a slight red tint to his cheeks. 

Who knew what the future would hold at this point? For all that they knew, they could all be eaten by titans in the most gruesome way possible come tomorrow morning; but none of that mattered to either of them at the moment. Because for now, everything was good. And they both were okay with just being happy with the way that things were right now. And neither could think of a better way that they could possibly have celebrated Eren’s birthday than how they had.

Yes, Eren thought, as he embraced his love, he had finally found someone who could hold him, and he knew with all his heart that neither would ever let go..

>END


	9. Final Chapter: Unedited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guys I just realized I posted the unedited chapter bUT ONLY LIKE 1/5 OF IT. 
> 
> I tried editing the chapter so that I could paste from the original doc but it wouldn't lET ME.
> 
> Point is: I got really mad and ended up having to create a new chapter. And by making a new chapter, I also mean copying and pasting like 5 lines at a time and having to format almost all of them. It was stressful but at least I got it done.
> 
> Okay seriously this project is done. I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't proof read the raw chapter and so like 4 days later when I actually decided to, I saw that I didn't post all of it IM SORRY.
> 
> Buy yeah, we're done. Thanks again to everyone who participated, let's let this chapter rest in peace now lol

All Eren wanted for his birthday was someone who could hold him.

All he wanted was someone who’d give him happy birthday kisses when they first woke up. Someone who’d serve him breakfast in bed then take out to do some awesome birthday stuff for the day. Then take him out for a romantic candlelit dinner at a fancy restaurant; maybe even walking on the beach holding hands afterwards. Then finally heading home where they have amazing birthday sex in the new lingerie that his special someone bought him.

But what he didn’t expect was to find himself kidnapped by said special someone. He found himself inside a cramped space. It was as dark as satan’s ass and smelled just as bad. The rough bumping and jostling did not make this situation any better. Why the fuck did he agree to this? It’s not like he asked for it- well, he wished for it. He wanted his special someone to do all this stuff with him- only this special someone didn’t particularly like doing things Eren’s way. It was too mainstream.

There was a loud banging then the door to the box he was in opened. He was blinded by a bright light. Squinting his eyes to adjust his vision, he saw several masked pirates roaming around the...ship. He was in a fucking SHIP!! He slowly got out of the box, only to realize that they were in the middle of the sea! For a while he thought what has he gotten himself into? As to where they are headed? Who knows? ~_~

a. (Well since there is really no plot at all , but smut and cuddles, and these lovely people put down the idea of Eren on a ship and shit and the deadline is close, im just gonna write it out so we have some attempt at plot and not just porn. Add on all you want and change stuff but we needed flow of some sort. ~syao)

“Where the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you guys?” Eren yelled at the masked pirates, several looked suspiciously similar to some of Levi’s friends; Particularly the four that had opened his crate up. He could tell from the way their masks moved that they were smiling at him. Eren glanced back at them recognizing the petite strawberry blonde, the tall golden haired man, the oddly gelled dark brown haired man, and the ash blond haired man whose cut was a horrible copy of Levi’s.

“You know what, forget about it.” Eren sighed as he sat down on the edge of his crate, resting his head in his hands. The pirates blinked in surprise at Eren’s lack of fight, for he was known to not comply with anyone. “You guys can cut the crap act, Petra, Oluo, Eld, Gunther.”

“Sorry Eren.” Petra apologised as the four sheepishly removed their masks.

“This was Levi’s idea, wasn't it?” Eren watched as they all nodded their heads in agreement and ran a hand down his face with an exasperated sigh. This was Levi’s idea, of course this was Levi’s idea, only he would think that kidnaping and manhandling him would be an appropriate thing to do for his birthday. He wanted a romantic and cheesy candle lit dinner, maybe at the beach, then home to steamy hot sex where the only things said would be whispers of love. But no, his lover had to gather his friends and be fucking unconventional about it. “Where is that asshole by the way, I just want to get this shit day over with.” Eren groaned as he swiveled his head looking for his lover.

“Why do you say that?” Petra asked sitting down next to Eren and looking at him with concern.

“I just wanted a nice dinner, something stupidly romantic with Levi. I had a shit day today at work and all I could look forward to was tonight with just Levi and then he decides to do this shit.” Eren slumped his shoulders and ran his fingers through his tangled mop of chocolate.

“Oh Eren” Petra pulled him into a side hug, petting the top of his head. “Well he should be here soon to whisk you away from us ‘bad pirates’.” Eren raised an inquiring eyebrow at the statement.

“He wanted the whole ‘ Save my lover from the enemy and look like a badass’ setting. In my personal opinion it would have worked out fine if you just cooperated with it, brat.” Oluo scoft, turning his nose away from Eren.

“Fucking really? I already think he is a badass, he doesn't need to do this fucking stunt to get in my pants.” Eren exclaimed. The rumble of a speed boat came into earshot, signaling that Levi was coming to ‘save’ poor-little-Eren. The group put their masks back on and started to get back into character, however halted when Eren marched over to the side of the ship.

“We still have a job to do, brat.” Oluo spat as he grasped Eren’s arm to pull him back to the crate. Eren glared defiantly at him and easily twisted out of his grip.

“Fuck that, I’m going to show his asshole I dont need saving and if that means I need to actually fight you guys I will.” Eren growled, daring them to challenge him. The group backed off, not without some mumbles about how stupid he was being about this.

“Eren!?” Levi called, somewhat surprised to see him up and about like this was a cruse and not a kidnapping. His stormy grey eyes glared daggers at his friends that had failed to follow through with his orders. He was about to open his mouth to scold them but was stopped by his lover.

“Levi, this was ridiculously stupid. What in the world gave you the idea that I don't think of you as badass?” Eren had folded his arms over his chest as he awaited his answer. “Actually I don’t care.” With that Eren climbed over the side of the ship into the smaller speed boat, leaving behind a very confused lover and friends.

b. (Time skip, someone wants to write a diner scene go for it, if not it can flow without.)

“Eren” Levi grasped his lover’s arm and pulled him into a tight embrace and kicked the door to their home close. “I apologise for today, I know things didn’t go the way they should have or the way you wanted. I thought something out of the box would be good for a change.” Levi apologized and buried his face in the crook of Eren’s neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of him.

“Its fine Levi.” Eren nuzzled his nose into the fuzz of his lover;s undercut. “Can we just go and cuddle now? I have had a long hard day and I want nothing more than it to end on a pleasant note.”

“Well then…” Levi let go and reached for a gold gift bag with dark green tissue paper. He shoved the present into Eren’s arms and directed him toward their bathroom. “Go and look at your present, and if you want this day will end on a pleasant note with something else long and hard.” He spoke in a smooth tone, that couldn't help but slightly turn Eren on as he was forced into the bathroom with his present. Finally alone he opened the bag and felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he pulled out the contents of the bag.

c. (I wrote in third person because I can’t first but here have a nice sex scene with Levi topping because sorry Yeager you’re a bottom. Head cannon of Eren in thigh highs is so yummy! I wrote a lot…..my apologies I like smut ok. If someone changes Levi/Eren’s look like Heterochromia iridium or hairstyle, please change it but don’t fuck around too much with my work. Thanks, ~Syao)

“Levi.” Eren was apprehensive to show himself to his lover as he fiddled with the top portion of his black lace garter belt. Normally he was ok with nudity but somehow the women’s underwear he was wearing made him feel more exposed than he ever felt. Glancing in the mirror he took in his full appearance; fluffy chocolate locks that somehow looked styled for sex, large tropical doe eyes, youthful cheeks dusted pink with embarrassment, long but toned limbs, rippled tan chest, slim waist where the top black lace garter belt rested, black lace thong that barely kept his half hard cock at bay, and finally down to the sheer black thigh highs that were held up by small clips. He had to emit he looked hot but damn was he embarrassed to show Levi this. Shaking his head to clear all the negative and doubtful thoughts from his mind, Eren hardened his resolve. He was going to work this outfit, have Levi begging for his ass. Taking one last glance in the mirror, he shook his ass watching the firm cheeks wiggle slightly boosting his self-confidence.

“Eren what is taking so damn lo…ng…” Levi trailed off as Eren strutted out of the bathroom dressed like the classiest and sexiest stripper he had ever seen. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall raking his steel blue eyes across the form of his exotic lover. Nodding approvingly at the way the outfit accentuated all of Eren’s assets.  
Eren smirked and twirled around knowing Levi’s eyes were running over every inch of his body. Out of the corner of his eye, Eren could see Levi lick his lips as he was about to be devoured.

“Hey there Tiger.” Eren strode over to his lover grabbing his royal blue tie, tugging the man closer. “You like what you see?” Eren sultry breathed and bit his lower lip seductively. Levi growled and roughly pulled Eren’s waist closer to grind their growing erections together.

“Yeah, I do.” Levi’s tone was as smooth as silk, sending shivers of excitement down Eren’s spine. Levi trailed his hands down Eren’s nicely sculpted muscles to the small of his back. Eren twitched with excitement as Levi’s hands started to gently knead the firm but perfectly round ass cheeks. Eren arched his back into his lover granting him free range to mark his body, a sweet moan slipping from his pink lips. Taking the opportunity, Levi latched his mouth on the soft skin of Eren’s neck. Eren mewled as Levi bit down, making what was his and only his and kissed the dark purple and red hickey groping at his lover’s perfect ass. He swiftly switched their positions and shoved Eren against the nearest wall as Levi captured his voluptuous lips in a heated kiss. Eren wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist, pulling the man closer so that their clothed erections pressed together, moaning slightly at the contact. Levi withdrew before attacking once more. Fingers threaded their way through soft locks of brown as Levi licked Eren’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Eren gladly gave. Tongues twisted together in a battle for dominance. Eren fought back, he wasn’t going to give into his lover anytime soon.

Parting from their heated kiss to regain control over their lungs, Levi locked his heated eyes with Eren’s passionate ones. He as fingers tangled in his silky black locks as Eren brought their slightly swollen lips back together. Eren’s cock was barely kept at bay in those delicious black lace panties and Eren rolled his hips seeking more friction against Levi’s straining erection. Levi ate all of the beautiful sounds his lover produced as he ground his hips into him. Saliva dripped down the Eren’s chin as he drew back from the kiss; his eyes blow wide with arousal with a spark of satisfaction. They breathed heavily, trying to gain control over their lungs.

Suddenly, Levi swiftly carried Eren to the bed and all but yanked his shirt and tie off tossing it to the side. Smirking he fished out the lube and condoms tossing them next to his lover. Discarding the rest of his clothing but his briefs, Levi climbed over Eren. He claimed those soft, plum, pink lips once again as he gathered the Erens arms and pushed them over his head. He held his hands there as Levi trailed butterfly kisses down Eren’s neck to his chest. A beautiful moan spilled out as Levi swirled his tongue around the bud, Levi pinched the uncovered nipple between his fingers. Twisting and pulling on the bud before he switched his mouths attention, he listened to the sweet sounds that flowed from Eren. Whimpering the Eren slowly thrust his hips up, hoping to meet any friction that he was craving, only to meet nothing. Levi smirked into Eren’s chest and pulled back to gaze down at his beautiful lover.

Eren looked wrecked as he lay panting against the bed sheets like the goddess Aphrodite. Levi threw both of the vixen’s legs over his shoulders, caressing those perfect legs in those spectacular thigh highs. He sucked harshly on the soft skin of the inner thigh, drowning in the sinful moan his lover produced. He nuzzled his mouth along the cleft of the firm ass, placing hot open mouthed kisses down to the black lace thong that hid the entrance from sight. Levi pulled the garment to the side but did not remove it and kissed the entrance lightly before licking around the outside of it. He circled his tongue around the entrance but never entered, pushing Eren to blissful madness. Levi circled the rim once before pushing his tongue deep in. Eren brokenly moaned at the wet intrusion as his walls were attacked. The tongue slid in and out, twisting and circling, driving his lover crazy, his toes curling and body shaking in teasing ecstasy. The longer Levi’s tongue fucked him, the more intense and pleasurably frustrating Eren felt.

Levi suddenly stopped, and pulled away from Eren. Eren was not disappointed, for he was removing his clothing, revealing his fully-erect member. He leans over Eren to reach the condom, grinding down as he does so. Eren let out a choked moan and tried to grind up, but Levi didn't let him. Levi bit down on Eren's ear, whispering many things in a haughty voice. A

d. If anyone else want to finish it go for it, if not i will later.  
e. I would love to help write this, but I can't write smut!

f. Woah, I thought this story was going to have a storyline. But it just turned into hot sexy smutt.

\-------

**

g. Note: first time writing smut, sorry if this is shit. :P you can ignore this if you want, just wanted to contribute  

“You want my cock, don’t you?” Levi whispers roughly against Eren’s ear, swiping his tongue against the skin of Eren’s neck.

“Ahh- L-Levi,” Eren lets out a whimper, followed by a string of incoherent words, legs wrapping around Levi’s torso. He tries to pull Levi closer to him, desperate for any sort of action.

“What was that?” Levi murmurs, lightly kissing Eren’s earlobe. Eren groans, squirming under the shorter man.

“F-f-fuck,” Eren breathes, voice shaky.

Levi, becoming urgent for action as well, flips Eren over so that he’s on his hands and knees. He presses his crotch to Eren’s ass, grinding against him sloppily, enjoying the sweet noises his lover makes, the moans and light whimpers that fill the air. He slips a finger under the top of Eren’s thigh high on his right leg, slowly caressing the skin under it. Eren was nothing short of a devil disguised as an angel. He looked like an innocent boy, but the whorish cries escaping his tongue would prove otherwise. Levi removes himself from on top of Eren, pulling back to admire the boy’s plump rear. He grips a cheek with one hand, massaging it unceremoniously, while his other hand pulls the thong down the boy until it was no longer a part of the equation. He leaves the thigh highs, though – there was no way in hell he’d make Eren take those off.        

Levi unbuckles his belt, tossing it to the side. He unzips his pants with shaky fingers, body overwhelming with lust at the sight of his lover so acutely spread out for him.

**

h. ( Levi was apparently already unclothed by now so the last sentence is not needed. just saying)

He takes the bottle of lube from where it was resting beside to two lovers, and he coats his fingers with the substance. He bends Eren over, Eren’s face pushed against the mattress as Levi holds him down.

Levi leans over and presses a trail of kisses down the boy’s spine, stopping just above his entrance.

“Are you ready?” Levi asks, voice low and sultry.

“A-Always,” Eren whimpers, lifting his head to look back at the raven-haired man above him.

Levi chuckles. He’s always had a certain soft spot for Eren, and he finds it humorous just how much faith Eren puts into the man. He doesn’t deserve it – he’s done things that would make Eren want to run away and never look back. But nevertheless, the boy loves him, and Levi finds himself reciprocating those feelings.

He slips a finger into Eren’s hole, moving it gently, preparing his lover. Eren grinds back coarsely on it, as if it were Levi’s dick itself. Levi quickly adds another finger, to reassure his lover that it certainly was not his cock, and that Levi was listening to his pleas for more, more, more. Eren lets out a moan so loud when Levi fingers his prostate, there was no doubt that if there was anybody within fifty miles of them, they would’ve heard it. Levi adds one more finger, ready to hear Eren make noises like that again. He pumps his fingers in and out, fucking him senselessly without the use of his dick. Eren cries out over and over, begging for Levi to shove his cock into him, begging for Levi to fuck his brains out. Levi complies, deciding that Eren’s loose enough for him. He slips on the condom quickly, tossing the wrapper down to join it’s friends, Belt and Pants, on the floor. Levi sets his lubed hand to grip the mattress while his other hand grabs Eren’s stomach, keeping his movements restricted. He slowly fits his dick into Eren’s entrance, soaking in the delightful moans his lover elicits.

“Oh my god, Levi,” he chokes, “You’re so fucking huge.”

“Ah-“ Levi gasps, removing his cock from Eren and slamming himself back in, “I think you’re just naturally tight for me,” he says between breaths.

“Oh, oh god,” Eren rubs his face into the mattress, fingers grabbing at the blankets. His toes curl as Levi angles himself perfectly inside Eren, hitting his prostate with just the right strength.

Levi lets go of the mattress, choosing to rub his hand up and down Eren’s thighs instead. He plays with the tips of the thigh highs, pulling it back and hearing Eren go moan, going lightheaded, as it snaps back to his skin. God, Levi really couldn’t have picked a more perfect lover. Eren was everything he could hope for - caring, playful, and sexy as all hell. Eren grips Levi’s hand, the one place on his stomach, and intertwines their fingers. It’s the little moments like this that mean the most to him - that even in their roughest fucks, there was still love behind them, there was still care and the promise of waking up together tomorrow.

“Ah,” Eren mewls, “I- I think- I’m gonna cum,” he gasps.

Levi pulls out from his ass completely, only to turn right around and thrust back into him with immense force. “Say my name,” he murmurs, ignoring Eren’s warning.

“Say your- ah!” Eren puffs, Levi once again landing himself on Eren’s prostate.

“Did I fucking stutter?” Levi growls, chest pressing to Eren’s back.

“N-no sir,” he replies, voice shaky.

“Name,” Levi repeats, louder this time, with the ferocity of a wild beast.

“Ah, fuck, L-Levi,” he all but whispers, cock leaking with precum against his belly, coating the lovers’ intertwined hands.

“Good boy,” he kisses Eren’s back.”Can you be a good boy and cum for me?”

“Y-yes, yes, daddy,” Eren says, and Levi can feel his own release coming. He loves it when Eren calls him daddy, however fucked up and kinky it is.

Levi lands one more thrust into Eren’s hole before Eren lets his load loose, spraying white cum all over the mattress and his body. Levi’s hand gets coated as well, but for right now, he doesn’t mind. He has an idea.

Eren’s body goes limp against the mattress, and Levi flips him over, moving his hand up in front of Eren’s mouth. “Lick,” he commands.

“Mmph,” Eren pants, tongue swiping out to drink his own cum off of Levi’s hand. The sight of the white liquid oozing down Eren’s chin sends a twitch through Levi’s cock, and he finds himself cumming inside Eren in a matter of seconds.

He pulls out, breathing heavily and erratically.

i. (note: soooo pfff that’s my shitty attempt at smut, i have to go to sleep now. whoever continues this, if this gets continued, you should totally have them cuddling ;) aftersex cuddle?? yes please!! also someone make levi remove the condom lmao i forgot to include that)

j. (guys this is Eren’s b-day we need to include that fucking line!, Fuck it il do it.)

Levi captured Eren’s slightly swollen pink lips in a lazy kiss as they came down from the euporia of their orgasums. He pulled back, affectionate steel blue gazing into loving tropical green. Levi felt his heart forget to beat as Eren looked at him as him he was the precious one here, not him. Eren was the one who was precious here with his sex tossled hair, large doe eyes, toned body, and amazing personality. Eren was perfect to him, no one could ever melt his icy heart like Eren did.

“Happy birthday, Eren.” Levi whispered as he tenderly caressed his lover’s cheek, rubbing a thumb under a luminous eye. Eren relaxed into the touch, and smiled lovingly up at the man who drove him crazy with passion. They stayed there a few moments more until Levi’s nagging conscience started to interrupt his thoughts of Eren in need of getting clean.

k.Lol it started with Eren on a ship and now it’s them having sex?? xD

L. It’s getting better by the minute.

m. I have no fucking idea what the plot here is supposed to be oh my god lmfao

n. (mmm fluffy motherfuckers i’m about to cutesie this fuck fest up a bit)  
Levi hurriedly slipped the condom off of his length, tying the end and tossing it in the nearby garbage bin. He’d put that garbage bin there so long ago, in order to try to persuade Eren to be neater, but instead it ended up just being the ‘Used Condom Landfill’. It reeked with a foul odor, prompting Levi to make a mental note to clean it out later.

He lied back, wrapping his arm around Eren’s upper back. Eren snuggled into the crook of his neck, nose breathing in the faint cologne that resonates from Levi. A small smile spread across his face, and Levi found himself wanting to grin as well. Eren’s contagious, much like the plague – but unlike the plague, Levi didn’t mind the side effects that came with loving Eren.

Levi buried his face in Eren’s chestnut hair, fumes of delectable chocolate filling his nostrils. Their scents, much like their personalities, conflicted each other – Eren is the chocolate, Levi is the vanilla. But opposites attract, do they not? Levi and Eren certainly attract. From the moment they met, to the moment they first kissed, to the moment they first fucked – everything about them was so different, but strangely, in the same sense, they were exactly the same. They click, like a wolf to its pack.

Levi ran his hand up and down Eren’s arm, friction warming their bare skin. Eren’s breathing slowly got heavier and heavier, until it’s obvious that the younger boy had fallen asleep. Levi continued to rub his arm, movements slowing to a steady crawl. He placed a quick kiss to Eren’s head, ears enjoying the melody of Eren’s snores.

It’s not until morning that they got up and cleaned themselves off.  
o. (hella cute or nah? I just wrote this because I need a break from the fic i’m currently writing soooo here you go)

When they finished cleaning themselves off, separately to rest a bit longer, they went to the kitchen. It was very grey and gloomy, with several looming clouds that threatened the pedestrians, and this only solidified their resolve to stay inside and not have to do anything but stay inside for the day. Although Eren had been looking forward to the possibility of going out, he was also hoping they could watch a movie on Netflix, or something he knew normal couples did.

Levi didn’t seem to mind the idea at all. Levi grabbed a couple of blankets from the closet while Eren went to pop some popcorn in the kitchen. As Levi settled in the couch waiting for his lover, he thought about all the choices of movies they could watch. They sure as hell weren’t going to watch some shitty romantic drama. Nope. Levi can’t stand all that Twilight shit. Eren skips from the kitchen, bowl of popcorn in tow.  
  
“You better not spill that shit on my clean carpet.” Levi growled. He just shampooed it not a week ago. Eren collapsed onto the couch, snuggling into Levi’s side.  
  
“I would NEVER do something to piss you off that much.” He looked at Levi with the widest eyes and the cutest smile he could muster. Levi huffed. Fuck his cuteness. He felt the need to kiss him and strangle him at the same time.  
  
“Whatever, you little shit. Just hurry up and pick a damn movie. And no romance.” Disappointed, Eren searched for some “Levi-worthy” material on Netflix. The only thing he thought Levi would like was action or something in that area. After flicking through rows of movies with nothing at least a little appealing, he switched to looking through TV shows. Only one seemed remotely attractive.  
  
“Attack on Titan.” Eren read. “It’s an anime, but the plot sounds pretty good.”  
  
“Play it then.”  
But as the show started, both men soon realized that something was off… Not only did the characters all have an eerily similar look to themselves, their friends, and those that they knew in real life when they were all a few years younger, but there was something familiar about the plot of the show in general…

Some kind of deja vu was happening, but they couldn’t tell what. It was almost as if… Almost as if they already knew the plot of the show, and what was going to happen.

But… But that was impossible, right? There was just no way that they already knew what was going to happen in the show when neither had seen it before--that’s crazy! They must have just… Just heard about it somewhere prior to today! Right?

Both men pushed down their confusion to continue watching the show through their inner turmoil, not daring to bring up their confused thoughts until Eren just couldn’t take it anymore; after all, he never was one to be able to hide his emotions for long.

“Levi?” He had asked.  
“B-Brat?” Came the other’s response.

Both were visibly shaken by the scary resemblance that they had both seen in the show to themselves and their friends. None of this was making any sense!

They didn’t even need to exchange any words other than that; they simply looked into each other’s eyes and knew what the other was thinking, what they were both noticing.

“But, but,” Levi incredulously sputtered. “But that’s not possible… It has to just be a coincidence! Don’t lose your head, idiot.”

“If it’s a coincidence, then why does it all seem so real? Why do I feel like I know what’s going to happen? I know that you feel it, too, Levi!”

“Yes I feel it, but that’s crazy! What are you even implying here? What do you think is going on??”

But the two lovers knew that there really was no explanation that either could come up with. Both were just as confused as the other. But as soon as they were about to dismiss their thoughts as madness, they both froze as they heard a familiar voice, usually so carefree, calling to their names.

They searched for the sound of Hanji’s voice, but it didn’t seem to have come from the room. It was almost like it had been an echo of some sort, travelling from an unknown, faraway place.

Levi and Eren slowly looked to each other, eyes wide and unblinking.

“Hanji?” Levi called out, though knowing that he wouldn’t get a proper response.

After a couple more seconds of silence, they had hoped that they could simply pass off the sound as the wind, or something else of the sort, but then they heard it again. Hanji. But they didn’t sound as they usually did. No, their usually carefree, joyous voice was instead filled with worry, panic even. They seemed frantic, calling the two’s names again and again.

Suddenly their vision began to waver, and the lovers grasped hands as their home suddenly seemed to melt away, being replaced by a room that they knew that they had recognized from their anime show; the medical bay at the Survey Corps HQ.

p. ((sorry if it isn’t clear, but this is as if in AOT they are all a bit older. Most of us Ereri shippers aren’t really into the whole ‘15 year old and 30 year old age gap’ thing, so this is as if 5 ish years have passed since Eren first joining the Survey Corps (so he’s like 20 ish idk)))

“Oh, thank Maria!” They heard the loud, relieved voice of Hanji call as Levi and Eren both sat up in beds next to one another. “I didn’t think you’d ever wake up, Levi, Eren! Took you long enough! It’s been days!”

Eren turned to Levi, eyes wide with confusion and disbelief. Was this real? The silent question was answered by Levi with a small nod, as everything came back to them. They remembered this world--the real world. And, looking into one another’s eyes, they knew that they both remembered the dream world they had just been in.

“--and then, Hey wait! Are you two even listening?”

“No.” Levi stated simply, and Hanji just laughed.

“Haha! Okay, well you two just rest for a bit. I have to take care of more boring paperwork.” They pouted. “I’ve had to do all of Levi’s while he was out of commission this whole time. Can you believe how many pages I have piled up? You’re so going to owe me big once you’re out of here!”

And with that, the two were left alone, and they turned to each other.

“Wow. That was one crazy dream.” The younger breathed, a small smile in place.

Levi gave a small sound in response, to which Eren continued. “I mean, that whole thing, it had seemed a lot longer than a few days like Hanji said. It kind of felt like--”

He was suddenly cut off by the man that he had known for years, that he knew he had loved for years, pulling him closer, fervently smashing his lips into his own.

Eren gave a small gasp of surprise, a sharp intake of breath, before letting it out in a soft moan of pleasure and burning desire, falling into the other man’s lips.

His shaky arms reached up, fingers skimming through the short bristles on the back of Levi’s head, tangling themselves in his soft, luscious hair as he stood up from his bed, climbing onto Levi’s own, still feeling as though they were thousands of miles apart.

Sounding a soft moan of his own, Levi pulled his lover onto his lap, tongue lightly grazing the other’s lower lip before entwining with Eren’s. All there was in that moment for both was their love for each other, never wanting to let go, never wanting to break away. All that mattered to them was their love.

“Eren,” Levi breathed as the two broke away, breathless and gasping for air. “I know in this world, anything can happen, and I know that life tends to be far too short for anyone’s liking, but we’ve come this far, and you’re all that matters to me. And after all, even if we can’t make it for long here, I’ll bet that we’ll meet up in the next life, and the next, and the next. Because I love you Eren Jaeger, and I know that there isn’t a ring, and we can’t do anything special, but I want you to be my husband, damnit! Marry me, Eren. Marry me and make me the happiest man alive, you shitty fucking brat.”

“L-Levi…” Eren choked out, tears springing into his eyes, head nodding.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Levi murmured, pulling Eren closer, burying his face in the other’s neck.

“Awww! Levi! That was so cute!” The pair moved slightly apart to turn towards the sound of the voice to see Hanji, once again, standing by the door, grinning like a madman.

“Fucking glasses.” Levi murmured, glaring at the intruder that had so obviously been listening in on the whole exchange prior.

Hanji just laughed in response, closing the door behind them, running off to hide before Levi came after them.

Levi shook his head at his friend’s crazy antics, cuddling next to Eren once more, who at this point had adopted a slight red tint to his cheeks.

Who knew what the future would hold at this point? For all that they knew, they could all be eaten by titans in the most gruesome way possible come tomorrow morning; but none of that mattered to either of them at the moment. Because for now, everything was good. And they both were okay with just being happy with the way that things were right now. And neither could think of a better way that they could possibly have celebrated Eren’s birthday than how they had.

Yes, Eren thought, as he embraced his love, he had finally found someone who could hold him, and he knew with all his heart that neither would ever let go.

>END<

q. Wow you know I found this really fun you guys props to the OP for setting this up, and I think we should do more fun things like this more often. It was cool. Have a great day everybody, and happy birthday, Eren!!

r. Ok WOW I love the way this turned out!! Like the person above said, props to OP and happy birthday Eren ;) I hope we get to do something like this again in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> *AN:
> 
> Oh wow you guys really did an amazing job like I seriously can’t express the happiness I am feeling right now (: THIS IS SO CUTE  
> I cannot thank you guys enough!!  
> And I definitely would love to do a project like this again in the future!  
> You guys really are brilliant (:  
> -duraraha 
> 
> Anons can comment but not on the actual finished project (as in change it completely). I may or may not disable this function. Also, if you participated in the project and want to still have access to it, just inform me. I’ll be glad to sign you back in!!
> 
> Again thank you all so much!  
> Check my account (duraraha) on Ao3 and go to Chapter 8 to see the finished project. I will be adding an edit free chapter as well tomorrow (3/31/15).
> 
> Thank you (:


End file.
